The Change
by Gentle Lair
Summary: She was taken from him. Once he found her again she had gone though an unimaginable changed. How would he handle it? (Suck at summery, but give it a chance. It's a thrilling adventure story) R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

In the silence of the night where the forest was as dark as raven feathers, the air did not dare to stir; the Lord of the Western Lands was silently, but swiftly, and gracefully racing into the forest at the speed that no human's eye could match. He had been tracking down the day old scents of three demons mixed with a human girl.

Rin's.

She was but a girl, fourteen, but still a girl. How did Inuyasha let this happened? He was supposed to be strong. Stronger than any demons alive but himself. How did the half-breed let the girl be kidnaped?

How useless the whole gang was?

Because it was the night of the new moon?

What a pathetic excuse!

The half-breed was half dead and was mourned by the humans for fear he would not last throughout the night.

It would be great if he did not! How dare he let Rin be taken?

Even now as Sesshomaru was tracking down the kidnapers, the half-breed was still lying in bed, recovering. How useless.

The trail led deeper and deeper into the forest. The trees grown more and more ancient looking as he moved, hundreds of years-old, maybe thousands even, he noticed.

Why did they kidnap her?

She was but a human.

Was it because she was connected to him?

He picked up something else, newer, fresher, and stronger. Blood.

Lots of blood!

He ran faster even when he was already at a very high speed to begin with. The trail was clearer, their scent grew stronger. He knew he would soon find them.

And he found them. The demons.

But they were all now corpses.

Their bodies were torn to pieces, guts scatter all over the place. But what he had been searching for wasn't among them.

He was glad; at least it meant she was still alive. But what was the chance of her survival when these strong demons were killed.

He heightened his senses and soon found the trail of his human girl. She was alive. Her scent told him she had run deeper into the forest. But hers wasn't the only scent he picked up. There was another demon. The same demon who did her kidnapers, and it was powerful.

He took no time and follower her. But only seconds later and his heart sank. There was more blood. But this time it was Rin's blood.

He noticed the broken brushes which had been smeared with her thick and sticky gore indicated that she must have fallen there. But the blood led on ahead. She must had picked herself up and ran from whatever that had been hunting her.

But his hope ended the moment he spotted what was laid ahead of him.

On the ground were pieces and parts of her kimono.

Her trace ended there.

She was nowhere to be seen. No body, nothing. She was gone. Just disappeared.

Then only thing that would made sense was that she had been consumed.

The thought made his cold heart clenched.

He should never listen to the priestess and left her with Inuyasha.

There was no need for her to learn the way of humans. She was human enough.

He should have never left her with anyone or anywhere but beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

.

Blood.

Lots of blood.

It trailed down from her right shoulder to her arm, down her hand and ended at her finger tips before it finally dripped down to earth. The pains struck her with each and every movements, but she gritted her teeth, out of breathe, but forced herself to run. It was her only choice. The demon kidnapers were now but a pile of bodies.

A loud sharp screech could be heard echoing from the sky, sending terrifying shills down her spine, and it was coming right after her. It was the culprit who had done her kidnappers into pieces and gave her the wound on her right shoulder.

It was happening too fast. She had been carried by one of the demon captors, three of them, who had taken her from her home and had been running nonstop for the past night and day. They meant to avoid running into a fight and being delay. When a group of demons had appeared on the out skirt forest where it was supposed to be their road, the kidnapers decided to enter the forest instead. They knew what were awaited them if Sesshomaru were ever to catch up to them. And that was around noon.

It had been half a day since. The demons never stop to rest more than five minutes and it was all for the sack of the human girl, to eat, party and so on. The forest looked more and more ancient, as old as time itself.

As the sun was about to set, a dark shadow was suddenly hovering over them. Their heads snapped up to look at the owner of the sharp bone-shilling screech above them and saw an enormous giant bird that had the body as large as a horse's. Its huge black wings were at least thirty feet wide in combines. Its eagle-like head eyed each and every one of them until its focus fell on Rin.

As terrifying as the bird demon may appear, her kidnapers were not about to hand their prize over without a fight. But they didn't stand a chance because in a flash, a demon was shop up in half by the bird's iron sharp claw. The second demon allowed in a few seconds later.

The last captor, the leader, freed her from his shoulder to have both hands to freely fight.

The bird eyed him with interest, the demon wield his sword and put up a good defense. She took off that moment and ran like her life depends on it. Her life did depend on it!

But less than a minute, she already heard the man's painful scream which indicated that the last kidnaper had now joined his friends. Dead.

The bird screeched loudly and soon she heard wings fluttered strongly, sending heavy waves of winds right behind her.

She could sense it present getting closer and closer, her heart leaped to her throat, her hot blood felt cold, and she was breaking down sweats. A sharp burning pain inflicted on her right shoulder and a scream escaped her shaky lips, her face grimace from the pains. She could feel warm blood streaming down her back and arm, but she did not stop running.

The bird took up into the opening sky, but she knew it would come back for her. And she was right.

Rin was running blindingly inside the forest that grew darker with each passing moment as the sun starting to set. The bird's cry shrieked behind her coming closer and closer again, telling her that she would soon join her kidnappers. Just then, her feet got caught on a tree root, she stumbled over, crashing head first into a waist high brush.

But quickly, she picked herself up and started to run again, ignored the hot pains that had been protested throughout her body. She was eyeing for a place, any small space, somewhere it would fit only her and the bird could not follow. But there was none of such place around.

She once again felt another sharp burning pain struck across her back, a loud agonizing cry left her lips. She heard her body hit the ground with a dull thud. She went limp, lying against the forest floor, her body was in too pain and refused to move.

She felt strong claws tightening around her body, wrapping into a firm grip before she felt herself being lifted into the air. She laid limply inside the strong iron claw of the bird as she looked down upon the earth and forest through fuzzy eyes as the bird picked up its speed.

Up in the sky, the sun would not be set for another thirty minutes or so, even though it was already dark in the forest. The ground was growing smaller and smaller as the bird flew up higher and higher into the cloud. She was shivering from the cold and her lungs were burning from the icy airs.

How long they had been flying, she did not know. The sky grew darker, and she was slipping in and out of consciousness because of the great pain on her shoulder and back; the loss of blood. The cold atmosphere gave her no comfort.

Suddenly she felt a strong jerk, forcing her to lazily open her eyes, but all she could see was darkness. A loud threatening screech from her predator piecing through her ears as another strong impact hit above her again. She heard another sturdy pair of wings flapping strongly in the darkness. Another bird must have attacked the eagle demon bird, she assumed before she felt the grip around her loosen.

And then she was falling…

She felt herself dropping through the cold empty space, the freezing winds whistled in her ears. Minutes passed, but felt like eternity to her, and she was finally come into contact with something.

She heard a big rustle of noises from the impact of her body's fall. She was being tossed from side to side, twisted and turned, but the falling speed had been slowing down immensely with each time she came into contact with an object. She heard things snapped along the way and small cuts inflected all over her soft skins. It was too dark for her to see, but she could tell she had been falling into a tree.

She felt the winds knocked out of her lungs with the one too many hits, but she couldn't even scream. The next fall was a long one, and this time she felt her back made a strong impact to a solid study branch. She heard something snapped, but this time it wasn't the tree; it was her back. Sharp pains shoot from her spine straight to her brain. She felt as if she had been crushed and squeezed into millions pieces, sending electric chock as if she had been struck by lightning throughout every cell from head to toes.

But the fall had stopped.

She had yet reached the ground. Or had she? She couldn't tell.

It was too painful to think.

And the last thing she remembered was, '_I can't feel my limps_.'

.

Feb. 10


	3. Chapter 3

A being it was, as old as time itself, it stood tall and proud, ruling its territory and dominated those that crawled beneath it.

Finally, the time had come when it could have another creature of dream.

It was a tree, tall, big, old, thousands of years it had lived. Its roots dug deep into the earth, its leaves and branches covered and towered more than any other tree alive could ever have. It was a demon tree. A tree of dream.

It was one of a kind. The only one who had the ability to gain dreams and desires.

It had been so long since it had last fed on a creature that was capable of dreaming. Maybe because it had been habitat so deep inside the forest where dream creatures did not roam. The last it had tasted of such creature was nearly a century ago.

But finally, this creature, a human, had fallen upon it. It would take its sweet time with this prey and made a feast out of her.

It was tire of eating live creature that their only instincts were to survive and reproduce. They were mindless, lack of desires, and they did not have the magical taste, unlike dream creatures.

This creature that befell upon it was indeed a dream and desire creature known as human. But she was barely breathing and it knew if it did not do something soon, its great feast in centuries would go sour. And it could not let such thing happen after awaited for so long and finally have such creature within its reach.

The many green vines started to creep along its braches to reach out to where the girl had been dangling limply in the middle of the tree. The green vines gently, but firmly wrapped themselves around the human's arms, legs and waist before quickly but smoothly lifted the girl up into the air. They quickly drew the girl closer and closer to the tree trunk, while the vines that had been inhabitant and wrapped themselves around the tree parted way and the tree's body cave and opening mouth for the moving vines to deposit the girl inside.

The girl was badly injure, broken spine and bones and too many cuts on her fragile form. She also lost too much blood. Her breathing had become very shallow and the tree knew it had to hurry before it would lose its precious prey. It could not afford to let that happen.

After firmly position the girl side its body, the tree's body moved itself back and buried the girl inside it. The vines knew their roles and repositioned themselves over the tree's surface as if they had never moved. Too soon, the girl's face was out of sight and was covered completely in darkness.

The tree of dream it was, it would gain the girl's deepest desire, fed on her dream until she reach the peak of her happiness, achievement, that was the moment it would devour her. It was then that the girl would taste her best. The feast that would let him remembers for the next few centuries to come.

The demon tree of dream looked into the girl's mind, saw what she wanted. Hm… interesting indeed. It was in luck to have such a creature falling onto it. It started right away and manifested the girl's dream.

Such a high joy. It was awaited the day when her dream would come true. When it could feed on her and devour every part of her and left not even dust behind.

So it waited.

The girl's heart started beating stronger as she fed on the tree's demonic power. Her injures started to heal. Days in and days out, the tree waited.

The girl's physical appearance started to change. Her dark midnight hair had fallen out from her head, her jaw extending along with her mouth. Her arms and legs shortened while her back expended. Her once smooth skins were no more, but instead covered with pure snow white firs.

The sun rise and fell, autumn soon passed and winter arrived. The tree waited. It would soon taste its sweetest meal. Summer came and passed, and the cycle continued. But the tree waited.

The meal would soon be ready. The human child was no longer human, but an animal. She had yet reached her full growth age, so the tree waited.

The birds sang with joys on its branches, unaware that it was the last those birds would do. Before they realized they were already tightly held by the green vines.

The girl had grown bigger and was continuing growing still. How lucky it was to pick up the girl. The girl was indeed dream and desired the strangest thing. To become demon. A dog demon to be specific. And best, a beautiful powerful dog demon. She was in the process to achieve her dream. Just a little longer and the tree could have her.

A deer picked up a delicious looking fruit and started to enjoy itself with the sweet meal. One fruit after another, the sweetest fruit it had ever tasted. Too soon the deer was in oblivion and fail to notice when the roots suddenly shoot out from the earth. They rapidly wrapped firmly around the startled deer, leaving it no chance of escape, before pulling the trapped deer right into the opening mouth of the tree trunk.

The female dog demon had grown so big now. She had filled almost the entire trunk of the tree. It had to let some part of her body to stick outside of the tree in order to have enough space for her to grow. She would be the best feast and would last for months. Her demonic powers started to manifest. The dog demon's long ears laid flat against its snow white firs. Her eyes closed peacefully and a blue half-moon was plastered on her forehead.

Every day, the tree was thinking contently about its prize meal that it would soon enjoy itself that it had forgotten about how long times had passed. The dog demon continued to grow in both body and powers. However her memories had been fed to the tree. But it matter not for she would have no needed for it. She would soon be dissolved into the tree and became the best nutrition in centuries.

Years after years the tree was contented with the prize and thirty-two years had passed by without its noticing. And finally, she was ready.

The full growth dog demon. The powerful one that could make the earth trembles if she had gotten the chance to open her eyes and breathe in the airs of this world. Her dreamed was at its peak. Now, it was time she joined and became a part the demon, the tree of dream.

.

2/15/13


End file.
